Merlin Revisited: Series 4
by KimTomPW
Summary: My version of the fourth season of the BBC show, Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Merlin is running through the castle, trying to get Arthur's shirt for him in time. He runs into another servant, spilling wine on the front of Arthur's shirt.

"Are you…" Merlin mouths, but stops when he sees Lancelot walking towards him.

"You could try a bit of salt," Lancelot tells him.

"Arthur's going to kill me. He needs it for tonight," Merlin replies.

"Let me see," Lancelot says. He laughs as he takes a piece of the shirt. "I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something."

Merlin whispers a spell, cleaning the stain. He goes to Arthur's chambers to find him already dressed.

"You're dressed," Merlin notices.

"Yes, Merlin. I do know how to dress myself," Arthur tells him.

Merlin holds in his laugh as Arthur turns and sees the lower part of his back is exposed.

"Are you sure about that? Merlin asks.

He slides a finger over Arthur's bare skin.

"Merlin, I need to finish this speech," Arthur tells him. Merlin places a scroll on his desk. "What is this?"

"Your speech," Merlin replies. He looks down, a little embarrassed. "Wrote it while you slept last night."

Arthur grabs it and gives it a once over.

"Needs a polish," he says. "And you can say thank you. Not many servants get to write a prince's speech."

Merlin just walks out, not seeing the smile on Arthur's face.

xxx

Merlin in looking at Arthur in awe as he gives his speech later that night. The speech Merlin written.

"To the King," Arthur says, ending the speech as he raises his goblet.

That is when everything stopped for Merlin.

"Emrys,' a woman's voice says.

The old woman standing in the middle of the room repeats his name. Merlin drops the jug he was carrying and falls to the ground. Lancelot runs to him and picks him up.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asks Gaius as he lays Merlin on his bed.

"I have never felt someone that cold before. But, yes, he will make a full recovery," Gaius tells him.

Merlin does not wake up until later that night. He walks up to Gaius, blanket wrapped around him.

"When she spoke, her voice… it was as though it came from the depths of the earth. She looked so sad. Who is she?," Merlin asks.

"The Cailleach. Gatekeeper to the spirit world. If someone has torn the veil between the worlds…then God helps us all," Gaius replies.

xxx

The next morning, a young girl comes to the castle. Her village had been attacked. The way Arthur comforts the girl makes Merlin's heart warm. It goes away when the girl tries to explain what happened. Arthur decides to go to the village to look around.

As night comes to the village, strange sounds can be heard, not including the sound of Gwaine biting into an apple. Merlin walks alone when he hears the noise grow louder. He turns, smoke in the shape of a skull fly towards him. He tries to summon a spell, but cannot. Lancelot appears with a torch, and it disappears.

"What happened?" Lancelot asks.

"My magic. It doesn't work," Merlin tells him.

They go back to Camelot only to find these creatures, the Dorocha, Gaius called them, had arrived there.

"How do we defeat them?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know, sire," Gaius says.

xxx

Merlin is lighting candles when one of them rolls to a dark corner of Arthur's room.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Arthur asks when Merlin does not move to retrieve the candle.

"I thought I saw something," Merlin tells him.

"Should I get someone to pick it up?" Arthur asks.

"It's not funny," Merlin says.

Arthur sighs and places a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I know," he replies. Arthur walks over to the curtain and pulls. Nothing happens. Nothing is there. "I could never let myself look so spineless."

"I could never let myself look so heartless," Merlin retorts back. Arthur pins Merlin to the bed. "Definitely humorless."

"That's because you're not funny," Arthur tells him.

Arthur presses his lips against Merlin's. They both turn to the window as they hear a shrieking sound.

"You're not scared?" Merlin asks, arms still wrapped tight around Arthur.

"Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you," Arthur replies.

xxx

The next day, Arthur talks to Merlin, Gaius, and his uncle, Agrvaine.

"We need to find a way to defeat these creatures," Agravaine says.

"Gaius," Arthur replies.

"For the tear to be created it would have required a blood sacrifice. To seal it would require another," he explains.

Arthur thinks for a moment, and Merlin knows what he is planning to do.

"We ride before nightfall," Arthur replies.

"And the sacrifice?" Gaius asks.

Merlin is screaming inside at Arthur not to do this, but he knows he cannot in front of Gaius and Agravaine.

"If I must give my life for Camelot, then I will," Arthur tells them.

Merlin cannot hold it in as they go back to Arthur's chambers.

"You can't," he says, well, yells.

Arthur turns to Merlin and sighs.

"Merlin…" he starts to reply, but he stops when he sees the pain in Merlin's eyes.

"I won't let you," he replies.

"Merlin," Arthur yells. He pulls Merlin to his lips. When they pull apart, tears are falling down Merlin's face. "Make sure everything's ready."

xxx

As they journeyed to the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin recalls his talk with Gaius before leaving.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin had told him.

"How?" Gaius asked.

"Sacrificing myself in his place," Merlin said.

"No," Gaius replied.

Merlin would not forget the look in Gaius's eyes.

"I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing Arthur is alive and well. And that one day Albion will live," he replied.

Merlin shakes away his thoughts, remembering he is to be collecting wood for the fire.

"You shouldn't be here, Merlin," a voice says. Merlin turns to see it is Lancelot. "You have no powers."

"Like you care," Merlin smarts off, and he regrets it immediately.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Lancelot tells him.

"Your duty is to Camelot, not me. Like my duty is to protect Arthur. I thought you'd understand," Merlin says.

"I can understand that very well," Lancelot replies.

xxx

As night falls, they gather as much wood as they can, but it is not enough.

"I'll get more," Arthur offers.

Merlin follows Arthur as he gets up.

"I'll go with you," he tells him.

"You?" Arthur asks.

He laughs, but Merlin knows Arthur will give in and let him go.

"Since when have you known how to collet firewood?" Merlin asks, making the Knights laugh.

They go. Arthur holds the torch as Merlin collects the wood. They hear the familiar shrieking noise.

"Merlin, look out! Let's go," Arthur yells. They hide. "It's cold."

They get closer together.

"Np," Merlin mutters, but Arthur does not hear this.

"You remember the first time I kissed you?" Arthur asks.

"Don't talk like that. And I believe I was the one that kissed you," Merlin replies with a laugh.

Arthur also laughs.

"I've never worried about dying," he replies.

"I don't think you should now," Merlin tells him.

"You're a clot pole," Arthur says.

"That's my word for you," Merlin replies. He knows Arthur is only trying to lighten the mood. "And we will defeat the Dorocha. Together."

The shrieking gets louder.

"Kiss me," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"Just kiss me," Arthur tells him. They kiss. Arthur moves to face the Dorocha, but Merlin pulls him back. "Merlin, no!"

Merlin is thrown against the wall. When Arthur gets to him, he's frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Arthur was bending down next to Merlin, who was staring out into space, not blinking once.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur says.

"And abandon the quest?" Sir Leon asks.

"I can't let him die," Arthur tells him.

"I'll take him," Lancelot offers.

Arthur agrees, and they get Merlin on a horse.

"This is my fault, and I'm sorry," Arthur tells Merlin.

"Take me with you, please," Merlin begs.

"You'll die, Merlin," Arthur tells him.

Arthur cannot see, but Merlin is desperately trying to raise his hand, but his body will not let him.

"You don't understand. Please, Arthur," Merlin says.

His voice is barely auditable at this point.

"Merlin," Arthur argues.

"We need to go," Lancelot says.

Arthur watches as Merlin and Lancelot leave. They later stop and rest by a water's edge. Lancelot becomes paranoid when he beings to hear his name.

"Lancelot. Do not be afraid," a feminine voice says.

"What are you?" he asks.

The creature smiles at him.

"We are Vilia," they tell him. "We wish only to help."

Lancelot glances down at Merlin and then back at the Vilia.

"My friend is sick," Lancelot says.

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit," they tell him. "Do not worry. We are healing him now."

Lancelot looks down and sees blue light surrounding Merlin's body.

xxx

Lancelot wakes up in the morning to find Merlin in the water catching fish.

"Merlin?" he asks in shock. He cannot believe what he is seeing. "You're meant to be dying."

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes as he gets out of the water. "Here."

Merlin hands him the spearing stick he was using to catch the fish.

"What's that for?" Lancelot asks.

"You look like you're going to fall over," Merlin replies with a laugh. Lancelot swings the spear at Merlin, but he is able to duck in time before getting hit. "Yeah, not as quick as Arthur."

"I had no attention of hitting you, Merlin," Lancelot tells him.

There is an awkward moment before Merlin clears his throat.

"Come on. We need to catch up with the others," Merlin says.

They reach an abandoned home as night falls. Merlin uses his magic to start a fire. Merlin looks at Lancelot and finds him just staring at him.

"Wow," Lancelot replies.

"I'm not entirely useless, you know," Merlin tells him, giving a nervous laugh.

"I never said you were," Lancelot says.

They sit and Lancelot pours Merlin a drink.

"Thank you," Merlin replies.

"I'm not here just because of Arthur," Lancelot suddenly says.

Merlin almost spits out his drink.

"Gwen?" he asks.

At least he was hoping it was Gwen. However, Merlin knew before than that.

"No, but they are with another," Lancelot replies, he eyes moving towards the ground.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"Yes, well I'm sure he's happy with Arthur," Lancelot replies.

Merlin cannot look at Lancelot. Something in his stomach starts churning. He had not wanted to realize before, but there was no denying now.

"Oh," is all he can think of saying.

"It wasn't all a drunken act that night," Lancelot says.

"How long have you known?" Merlin asks.

"I've known for quite some time now. The way you look at each other when you think no one is looking," Lancelot answers.

Merlin wonders if they were that obvious to the others.

xxx

Merlin and Lancelot are attacked by the Dorocha later that night, but Merlin calls Kilgharrah for help. They find the fortress Arthur and the other are at. Arthur cannot keep the smile off his face when Lancelot walks in with Merlin behind him. He squeezes Merlin's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Merlin," Arthur replies.

"You, too," he says.

They sit by a fire later that night. Merlin goes in to kiss Arthur, but Arthur places a hand in between their mouths.

"Not here," Arthur tells him.

Merlin understands and nods. He leans against the log and takes a deep breath.

"I'll take your place," Merlin says.

"You'll do no such thing," Arthur tells him, careful not to raise his voice.

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?" Merlin asks.

"The life of someone you love," Arthur answers.

xxx

They reach the Isle of the Blessed the next morning. They look around, but there was no trace of the old woman.

"It's not often we have visitors," she says.

They turn and find her standing as if she had been the entire time.

"You know why I am here," Arthur tells her.

Merlin casts a spell as Arthur starts towards her, throwing Arthur and the others backwards. Well, the thought the rest of the others. Lancelot had been able to miss Merlin's spell.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" the gatekeeper asks.

"It is my destiny," Merlin tells her.

"Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys. Even if you want it to be," she says.

Merlin turns and sees Lancelot, standing at the veil. He gives Merlin one last smile before walking into the veil

"No," Merlin yells.

But it was too late. Lancelot had walked into the veil.

xxx

Merlin overhears Agravaine from his bed chambers a couple of days after Lancelot's funeral. He is speaking to Gaius.

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?" Agravaine asks.

"No," Gaius answers. Merlin feels his heart beating faster as realization hits him. "Doesn't sound familiar. I'll inform you if I do."

"Thank you, Gaius," Agravaine says.

Merlin walks out when he thinks it is safe to.

"I don't believe it," he replies.

"I can," Gaius tells him. "He has every reason to despise Uther. Be careful, Merlin. If he is working with Morgana, she's looking for you. She must never know who you really are."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 3 The Wicked Day

It is Arthur's birthday. Merlin looks out of Arthur's window to the main square as the entertainers arrive for the feast.

"Wow," he says in awe.

He does not see Arthur roll his eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur replies.

Merlin turns to Arthur, who is not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "It's your birthday." Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, who lets out just a hint of a smile. "I'm actually looking forward to the feast."

Arthur pulls Merlin away and turns him around, keeping his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Because you have the mind of a child," Arthur tells him.

Merlin kisses Arthur before Arthur starts walking out.

"And yet I'm still more intelligent than you," he says underneath his breath, but Arthur could still hear him.

"I heard that," Arthur says.

Merlin grins and he follows Arthur out.

xxx

Merlin helps Arthur back to his chambers after the feast. Arthur appears to be drunk. Little did they know an apple he had eaten had been drugged? Arthur pulls Merlin to his lips as the door closes behind them, leaving them completely alone.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" Merlin asks when he gets a chance to breathe.

Arthur does not respond to Merlin's question about him being a part of one piece of the entertainment. Instead, Merlin is pushed onto the bed, Arthur undoing the scarf around Merlin's neck.

"Shut up," Arthur tells him.

Merlin laughs as Arthur continues the act of losing garments at a fast pace.

"You're drunk," Merlin replies, still laughing.

There is also the occasional gasp as Arthur works his way down his stomach. Before Arthur can researches past Merlin's bellybutton, he comes back up and nips at his ear.

"And I want you," Arthur whispers in a tone that make Merlin moan and ache for more. Merlin gasps as Arthur turn him on his back. Arthur gives a smile as he runs a finger down Merlin's back. "It is my birthday after all."

"Indeed it is," Merlin replies before losing himself in the moment.

xxx

Sometime later, Arthur decides to visit his father.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin asks.

Arthur, still not walking right, gives Merlin a confused look. Merlin smiles, seeing Arthur was still a bit drunk.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks down.

"You're no wearing any trousers," he replies.

It is not long after that Gaius finds Merlin and tells him Uther had been stabbed.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asks.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter of time. There is nothing I can do," Gaius asks.

"Arthur…" Merlin beings, but Arthur ignores him and walks out.

"Go to him," Gaius tells Merlin.

"He needs to be alone tonight," Merlin replies.

"Merlin," Gaius says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"I know how he's feeling, Gaius," he tells him.

"And would you want to be alone?" he asks.

Merlin does not answer.

xxx

The next morning, Arthur hardly responds to anything Sir Leon or Agravaine has to say. Arthur quickly stands when Merlin and tells the others to leave. Merlin knew then it was a mistake leaving him.

"What news of my father?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

"No change," he replies.

Arthur wraps Merlin in his arms.

"Don't leave me," Arthur tells him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, who would clean up all of your messes?" Merlin asks, trying to lighten the mood, but it did not.

xxx

Merlin joins Arthur as he watches out his window that night.

"A vigil. They're acting like he's already gone," Arthur says.

"I wish this wasn't so," Merlin replies.

He wraps his arms around his waist.

"I want to thank you for all that you're doing for my father," Arthur says.

"I don't do it for him," Merlin tells him.

Arthur clears his throat and finally turns towards Merlin.

"There's only one way to heal my father," he replies.

Merlin let's his shocked expression fade before he can respond to what Arthur had just told him.

"How?" he asks.

Of course he already knows the answer. He just wants it to come out of Arthur's mouth.

"With magic," Arthur replies.

xxx

Gaius cannot believe what Merlin has told him.

"He's what?" he asks again.

"He's desperate," Merlin says. "Magic is the only thing that can save Uther. Arthur knows it."

"Merlin, please tell me you're not…" Gaius starts, but he stops, knowing the answer.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" he asks.

"No," Gaius replies.

"Then I'm not going to do it," Merlin says.

"Merlin," Gaius replies, his voice stern.

"I'll use an aging spell. He'll never know it's me," he tells him.

Gaius gives up arguing.

"You're risking a lot," he says.

"It's worth it," Merlin replies.

xxx

Arthur and Merlin ride up to a hut.

"Is this the right place?" Arthur asks.

He believes that Merlin has been told by Gaius where to find a sorcerer that might help them.

"Yes," Merlin replies.

Arthur looks back when Merlin does not follow him.

"Are you joining me?" he asks.

"I'll be there in a moment. I have to pee," Merlin tells him.

Arthur goes into the hut. As he walks through, he knocks over a pot. Merlin, disguised as an old man, enters.

"Have you come to kill me?" old Merlin asks.

"No, I'm not," Arthur tells him. Merlin eyes the broken pot. "I broke your pot."

"You clumsy fool," old Merlin yells.

Arthur shakes his head and starts to walk out.

"I can see this isn't going to work," he says.

"So you haven't come to ask me to heal your father?" old Merlin asks.

Arthur turns in shock.

"You will help? You can have whatever you want," Arthur replies.

"All I've ever wanted is for me and my kind to live in peace," old Merlin tells him.

"When I am King, you shall have it," Arthur assures him.

Old Merlin smiles. This will change everything he thought. He can finally be able to tell Arthur the truth about him.

"Then I will help you. I will come to Camelot at night fall. I must first gather some rare herbs," old Merlin replies.

He takes off, leaving Arthur in shock. He stands there for a while before leaving the hut.

"Merlin," Arthur calls. Merlin emerges from the tress. "You were peeing all this time?"

"I really had to go," Merlin replies.

Arthur rolls his eyes and they leave back to Camelot.

xxx

Later that night, Arthur waits for old Merlin. Merlin appears and they head towards Uther's chambers. Little did they know that Morgana had fouled their plans? She had made it to so that Merlin's spell would become reverse. So instead of healing, the spell would kill Uther.

"What have you done?" Arthur demands after the spell goes wrong.

Merlin is in shock.

"This was not supposed to happen," he tells him.

Arthur takes out his sword and starts towards old Merlin.

"You will pay for this," he says.

Merlin sends him flying across the floor and runs out.

xxx

Merlin is shocked when Gaius tells him what really happened. Why the spell had not worked.

"I found this charm round Uther's neck. Enchanted to reverse the effects of your healing spell," Gaius tells him.

"Morgana," Merlin says under his breath.

Gaius nods.

"Yes," replies.

xxx

Merlin walks up behind Arthur and wraps his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes. He sniffs, unable to hold back tears. "I should've done something."

"There was nothing you could do," Arthur tells him.

There's a knock at the door, and Arthur leaves. Merlin follows behind in silence as they enter the throne room. Merlin leaves Arthur with Uther.

"We should leave him be," Gaius says.

"I don't think anyone wants that," Merlin tells him.

Gaius gives Merlin a worried look.

"But…" he starts to say.

"I was wrong before," Merlin replies.

Gaius leaves as Merlin sits on the floor against the wall. He stays the entire night. Arthur walks out the next morning and is shocked to see Merlin, eyes closed.

"Merlin?" he asks. Merlin slowly opens his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. "It's a new day."

They stand.

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone," Merlin tells him.

"Thank you," Arthur replies. They share a small smile. "You must be hungry."

"Starving," Merlin says.

"Me too. Come on. You can make us some breakfast," Arthur replies.

Arthur is crowned King that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 4 Aithusa

In the middle of the night, Merlin is woken up to someone talking to Gaius. He questions Gaius when the man leaves.

"What was that about?" Merlin asks.

"His name is Borden," Gaius tells him.

"You won't help him save this dragon eye?" Merlin asks.

Gaius gives him a sad look. He knows Merlin feelings being the last Dragonlord.

"He can't be trusted," Gaius replies, trying to make Merlin see sense.

"So this egg is to remain lost forever," Merlin says.

Gaius shakes his head.

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands is all," he tells him.

Merlin turns and heads back to his room. He gets ready and goes out to tell Kilgharrah, who tells him to retrieve the egg.

xxx

The next morning, Merlin goes to the tavern where Borden is staying. It takes a while, but Merlin is able to get Borden to trust him to help get the egg. Later that night, Merlin goes into Arthur's room, trying to get the keys to the vault. There is a piece that Borden needs from there before getting the egg.

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asks.

Merlin stops and tries to think on his feet.

"Looking for woodworm," he replies.

"You are a horrible liar," Arthur tells him. Before he knows it, Merlin is being pulled into the bed. "Come here."

"Not right now," Merlin says with a laugh.

Merlin gives Arthur a quick kiss before getting out of the bed and leaving, keys still not in his possession. He finally goes to the extreme by magically making Arthur's trousers drop during a council meeting. This time, he is successful.

xxx

Merlin begins to feel guilty the next day. Usually he is fine with the little tricks he plays on Arthur, but it is serious this time. And he knows that when the warning bells ring.

"This Triskelion was a key, correct," Arthur asks as they survey the vault.

"Yes, Sire" Gaius tells him. "To the tomb of Ashkanar which contained a dragon's egg."

"Then we have no choice but to hunt down this intruder and destroy the egg," Arthur replies.

Merlin can take no more and walks out. Gaius follows him, knowing what he has done.

"What did you think would happen, Merlin?" he asks.

"I thought…" he begins to say.

"You weren't thinking," Gaius replies.

He walks away.

xxx

Arthur, Merlin, and some Knights ride out soon after to capture Borden and destroy the egg.

"You're quiet," Arthur tells Merlin as they sit down to rest the horses.

"Sorry," Merlin apologies.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks around. He knows where they are and the bad memories it holds for him.

"I remember this place. This is where I last saw my father," he tells Arthur.

"You never talk about it," Arthur replies.

Merlin almost smiles. Of course he cannot talk about it. How could he ever explain that the Dragonlord they were going to bring back to Camelot was he father?

"Well, there's not much to say. I just wonder sometimes if he was proud of me," Merlin says.

Arthur smiles and is tempted to take Merlin's hand.

"Don't start measuring yourself against a man who is dead," he tells him. "You'll never win."

"I know," Merlin says.

xxx

Borden drugs the soup that everyone except Merlin eats the next night. After Merlin cures them, he goes after Borden. Merlin is mesmerized when he first sees the egg. He walks over to it and touches it.

"Give it to me," Borden tells him.

"It's not yours to take. It must go free," Merlin replies.

"We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish," Borden says.

Merlin shakes his head in disagreement.

"Dragons can't be used like that. They belong to no man," he tells him.

"What would you know?" Borden asks.

"I am the last Dragonlord," Merlin replies.

Merlin knocks Borden unconscious. He grabs the egg and gets out before the tomb collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 5 His Father's Son

Merlin and Arthur find themselves alone in a tent after tracking down King Caerleon. Merlin looks down and laughs as Arthur helps undress his armor.

"You did a good job today," Arthur says.

"You just wanted to see me in your armor," Merlin replies.

"Not at all," Arthur says, looking Merlin up and down. "Well, maybe just a little."

After Merlin changes, they join the others. They have captured King Caerleon and now Agravaine is trying to tell Arthur he needs to kill him. Merlin waits to say anything until they are alone again.

"Arthur…" Merlin starts.

"Not now, Merlin," he says, putting his hand up to stop Merlin.

Merlin falls asleep, letting Arthur think. When he wakes, Arthur is still sitting.

"Have you not slept at all?" Arthur asks.

"Couldn't," Arthur tells him.

Then Merlin realizes just why Arthur could not sleep.

"You're going to go through with it," he replies.

Arthur looks at Merlin, not wanting to say anything, but knows he has to.

"I have no choice if it comes down to it. He'll accept the treaty or not," he says.

King Caerleon does not accept the treaty. Merlin and Arthur do not talk to each all the way back to Camelot.

xxx

Arthur washes when they arrive back to Camelot. Merlin slowly walks in. The ride back had been quiet, but not in his head. Merlin had been arguing with himself on how to talk to Arthur.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asks.

Arthur does not turn as he puts on a shirt.

"I had no choice. My conscience is clean," he says.

Merlin reaches out to touch Arthur, but decides against it.

"You can talk to me you know," he replies.

"No, I can't. The kingdom's my responsibility now," Arthur says.

"Arthur…" Merlin starts.

He stops when Arthur finally turns to face him.

"Please, Merlin. Just do your job," Arthur replies.

Merlin nods and leaves.

xxx

The next day, Merlin is surprised when Arthur calls him to his room. He did not know what to think of the King's mood swings.

"Is everything all right?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods and puts both his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Yes," he says.

"You just seem tense," Merlin replies.

Arthur starts to lean in to kiss Merlin. Before he can go throw with it, Sir Leon comes in. Arthur lets go on Merlin.

"My Lord, Caerleon's queen has an army approaching Camelot," he says.

"Have the Knights ready to ride at dawn," Arthur tells him.

He nods and leaves.

"Off again it seems. Eating weird animals. No hot water, no baths. This may be the last time either of us get to sleep in a proper bed," Merlin says as way to lighten the mood.

"If you think I'm sharing this bed with you…" Arthur says as he pushes Merlin to the bed.

"Better make the best of it then," Merlin replies.

And that is where the two spend the rest of the night.

xxx

The next day is spent riding until nightfall. Merlin and the other Knights sit around a campsite that night when he notices Arthur is looking at him from the tent. Merlin gets up and joins him.

"I do wonder sometimes how you can put up with me," Arthur says.

He speaks quietly so that none of the others can hear them.

"You might be quick to give up on us, but I'm not," Merlin replies.

Arthur looks down and smiles.

"Get some sleep," he says.

"You two," Merlin tells him. However, neither of them do. Merlin catches Arthur going to Queen Annis's tent and gets caught. They are eventually let go after agreeing to a one on one combat. "Simple mined fool?"

Merlin is angry at Arthur's description of him to the queen.

"Oh, I was being kind," Arthur says, hitting in Merlin's face. He is angry that Merlin risked his life like that. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Helping," Merlin replies.

Arthur pulls Merlin into a heated kiss. At this moment, they forget that they are in a tent and could be caught at any moment.

"We shouldn't," Arthur says breathlessly as they come to their senses.

"Could get caught," Merlin agrees. Silence then fills the tent as Merlin remembers something. "You're going as the champion, aren't you?"

"I have to," Arthur says. "If this is my last night…"

Merlin shakes his head.

"Arthur, don't," he says.

Arthur takes his ring off his finger.

"I want you to have this," Arthur replies, placing the circular object in Merlin's hand.

xxx

Merlin is thankful when Arthur does not kill the queen's champion the next day. They ride side by side on their way back to Camelot.

"You're a hero," Merlin says.

"Thank you," Arthur replies.

"Not to me, of course," Merlin says.

He does not look at Arthur to see his reaction.

"Right," Arthur said.

Merlin looks over at Arthur and smiles.

"Cabbage head," he mutters.

"Idiot," Arthur retorts back.

AN:

Yay! Another update done! I'm making up for missing last week.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 6 A Servant of Two Masters

Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights are riding towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings when they are attacked. Merlin is able to save Arthur from one of the men, but is too late to help himself when a mace slams into his chest. Arthur grabs him and they hide.

"How are you?" he asks.

Merlin is still clutching his chest as he leans against a tree.

"I'm a dead man," he replies.

"No, you're not," Arthur tells him.

"Don't lie. You've never been at it," Merlin says, trying to laugh.

The next morning, Arthur awakes to hear they are being followed. He wakes Merlin.

"I'd love to stay here, but we have to leave now," Arthur replies.

He pikes Merlin up, carrying him over his shoulders.

"Just leave me," Merlin says.

He is clearly still in pain.

"Yeah, right," Arthur replies. He has to sit Merlin down to fight. In the end, Merlin uses his magic to block himself from Arthur. "Merlin!"

Rocks block his pack now.

xxx

Merlin is woken up to Morgana throwing water on him. He does not know how long he has been out for.

"Good morning," she says.

"Is it?" Merlin asks, taking heavy breaths.

He notices now that his arms are raised up, tied to the ceiling. He is too weak to free himself.

"You have thwarted my plans for the last time," Morgana replies.

"Let Arthur know that, would you? He thinks me an underachiever, but I think I've done quite well. I can die happy," Merlin says sarcastically.

"Like I'd make it that easy?" Morgana asks.

Merlin's expression changes. He did not like the sound of that.

xxx

Arthur has been looking for Merlin, but with no luck.

"We'll find him, Gaius," he says.

Meanwhile, Morgana is cleaning Merlin.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks.

"Don't worry, Arthur can have you," Morgana replies.

In Camelot, Arthur is presented with a piece of Merlin's jacket. Sir Leon suggests they have a traitor because no one was supposed to know their route but a few. As Arthur begins to think of who it could be, Morgana uses a Fomorroh, a snake looking creature, on Merlin. It is buried in his neck as he is consumed by one thought. To kill Arthur.

xxx

Meanwhile, Arthur is getting aggravated with his new manservant.

"Not that this isn't impressive, but I already have a manservant. He may be shabby looking and forgetful, but to be honest, I quite like it that way," Arthur says. He quickly gets ready and has Gwaine join him in searching for Merlin. Arthur has to silence Gwaine from talking when he hears something. "Declare yourself!"

Merlin comes into view, covered in mud. Arthur laughs and throws his sword to the ground.

"Merlin," he yells out. He walks off to him and takes the filthy Merlin in his arms, completely forgetting for a moment that Gwanie was there. "I thought we'd lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Merlin replies with a laugh.

xxx

Gaius and Gwen begin to think something is wrong with Merlin when he starts to act not like himself.

"He sounded almost jealous," Gwen says, recalling what had happened during breakfast earlier that morning.

"And I found Arthur's meal that Merlin had attempted to give him was poisoned," Gaius replies.

"We have to stop him," Gwen says. "Whatever he's planning, it can't be good."

When they get to Arthur's room, Merlin is rushing behind Arthur with a sword, but he trips and falls to their relief. Gaius grabs Merlin and takes him to remove the Fomorroh from the back of Merlin's neck. It seems to work for a while.

"I need this after a long day," Arthur says later the next day. Merlin nods and makes Arthur's bath. "With all this talk about traitors, I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore." Arthur goes to undress when Gaius and Gwen runs in and knocks Merlin out with a pitcher. Gaius drags Merlin out. Arthur gasps as he walks out, completely nude. "Guinevere!"

He quickly grabs a pillow and covers himself.

"Arthur," Gwen gasps in surprise.

"You're not Merlin," Arthur replies.

"There's a problem with the bath water," Gwen explains. "He's gone to remedy it."

xxx

Gaius takes the snake from Merlin's neck once again. This time with more knowledge on what it is and how to kill it.

"What is that?" Merlin asks in disgust as Gaius wakes him. "Arthur's socks?"

Gaius sighs in relief.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the king," he explains.

"Yeah right," Merlin says. He even starts to laugh at this thought. He stops when he notices Gaius is not laughing with him. "Oh."

It all starts to come to him.

"Merlin, you will try to kill Arthur again," Gaius tells him.

"How do I stop it?" he asks.

"You need to kill the mother beast," Gaius says.

"In Morgana's hut?" Merlin asks. Gaius nods. Merlin groans. That was one place he did not want to see again. Ever. "Great."

He turns himself into old Merlin. He is able to get the Fomorroh and destroy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 7 The Secret Sharer

Merlin's eyes open wide as he realizes it is morning. And he is still in bed. Arthur's bed. This was not good. A guard could walk in on them at any moment. He quickly gets out of bed.

"Up," Merlin tells Arthur.

"What for?" Arthur groans, throwing a pillow over his face as Merlin pulls the curtains open.

"Late. Bath. Both of us," Merlin says.

"Breakfast?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shoves a roll in Arthur's mouth. They quickly bathe.

"Full day today. Like actually having to work," Merlin replies with a smirk. Arthur rolls his eyes. Merlin gives Arthur a look, no longer joking around. "You're doing very well."

"I don't know," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"You are," he assures him.

"Thank you," Arthur replies.

There is a knock at the door. It is Agravaine.

"I'd like to discuss something with you in private," he tells Arthur.

Merlin nods and takes his leave. Agravaine tries to convince Arthur that Gaius is the traitor they have been looking for. Meanwhile, Morgana tells a man named Alator to abduct Gaius so she could get him to tell her who Emrys is.

xxx

Agravaine talks to both Gaius and Merlin separately.

"Merlin, you and Arthur are close, correct?" he asks later on that day.

Merlin tenses a little. He thought this was going to be about Gaius.

"I suppose," Merlin replies.

He is a little confused as to what Agravaine is trying to get at. Did he possibly know about him and Arthur?

"He trusts you," Agravaine says.

"Yes," Merlin replies.

"Then will you have this sharpened for me?" Agravaine asks, pulling out a knife and showing it to Merlin. "It's a present for Arthur."

Merlin smiles in relief.

"It's beautiful," he says.

While Merlin is doing this, Gaius is being captured. A planted book in his chambers convinces Arthur that Gaius is a sorcerer and has run away in fear on being executed.

"How can you believe this?" Merlin asks Arthur when they are they only two left in the council room.

He begins to leave, but Arthur takes his hand.

"I know how you must feel," Arthur says.

"He would never betray you," Merlin replies angrily, pulling Arthur's hand away.

"Then why did you leave?" Arthur asks.

Merlin does not answer.

xxx

A figure walks into Gaius's chambers, finding Merlin siting on the floor, reading a book.

"Merlin…" a soft says.

He turns quickly to see that it is Gwen.

"Gwen. I thought you were Gaius," Merlin tells her, his sulky expression returning. She sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's Agravaine. He's done something to Gaius. I know it."

Little did they know Gaius is being tortured? Merlin finds proof Agravaine had Gaius taken. He and Gwaine go to find him. They split up. Gwaine finds Gaius with Agravaine. Agravaine convinces Gwaine that he is there to help. They leave, not knowing Merlin had run into Morgana.

"You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" Morgana asks Merlin, who has been cornered.

She puts a dagger to his throat.

"If you have harmed Gaius…" Merlin beings to say.

"He had the information I needed," Morgana explains. "The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys." Alator enters. Merlin tries not to look alarmed. Has Gaius told him? "This is Merlin."

She does not know Gaius has told him who Emrys is. With the look Alator is giving Merlin, he knows Gaius has reviled his secret.

"Did Gaius tell you?" Morgana asks.

"Indeed he did," Alator tells her.

"Then tell me," Morgana says.

Instead, Alator throws Morgana backwards against a rock, knocking her unconscious. He bends down next to Merlin.

"Gaius told me. I will keep your secret," Alator says.

xxx

Merlin helps with Gaius when they get back in Camelot.

"I'm sorry," Gaius apologizes.

"They would've killed you," Merlin tells him.

He quickly turns when the door opens. It is Arthur. Merlin smiles when Arthur nods to him.

"Merlin, I'd like to speak to Gaius," Arthur says.

"I get the morning off?" he asks.

"Yes," Arthur answers. Merlin raises his eyebrows in surprise. "To clean my chambers and launder my clothes."

"You certainly know how to apologize," Merlin tells me.

They smile and Merlin leaves.

"The things that boy has done for you," Gaius says.

Arthur nods.

AN: For missing this past weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 8 Lamia

One of Gwen's old friends, Mary, comes to ask her for help one day.

"John's found some of the villagers ill. We have no physician to care for them," Mary explains.

They go to Gaius after speaking to Arthur, who joins them. Gaius tells them that he is dealing with an outbreak of sweating sickness. He suggests that Merlin goes in his place.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, giving a laugh.

Merlin frowns at him.

"He'll bring his findings to me," Gaius says.

"Merlin can't find his own backside most of the time," Arthur replies.

There is an awkward silence. Merlin clear his throat. Arthur finally agrees to Merlin going to the village.

xxx

Gwen goes with Merlin and a handful of knights to the village to check the men who have fallen ill.

"They're alive, but only just," Merlin tells them after his examination.

"What happened?" Gwen asks.

"It strikes suddenly," John says.

"I'll give them something to stimulate the blood and check them in the morning," Merlin tells them.

Gwen can tell something is wrong with Merlin as everyone leaves.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Merlin looks down and shakes his head.

"What if I can't?" he asks in a low voice.

"Gaius trusts you. And Arthur wouldn't have sent you of he didn't think so also," Gwen tells him.

Merlin smiles and nods. However, it does not work the next morning when he checks in.

"There's something at work here that I don't understand," Merlin explains.

In the back of his mind, he knows what is going on. But he does not know how to stop it.

"Sorcery?" John asks.

"It's possible. We need to get back to Gaius. He'll know," Merlin says.

xxx

On their way back to Camelot they run into bandits and rescue a girl. When Merlin tries to get near her, she screams. She tells them her name is Lamia.

"I was traveling home and the bandits took me," she explains.

"You're safe now," Sir Leon says.

Merlin does not know what to think of this girl.

xxx

Arthur starts to get concerned. He and Gaius leave Camelot to search for the group. Merlin gets worried when he realizes they are not going to Camelot, but in a different direction.

"We need to get to Gaius," he tells them.

"Lamia asked to take her home," Sir Leon says.

Merlin walks up to Gwen with a curious look on his face. She can tell something is not right.

"Something is wrong," Merlin tells her.

"I agree," Gwen replies.

xxx

Gaius discovers what is causing the sickness after examining the victims.

"So this girl, this creature, is still out there somewhere?" Arthur asks.

"I'm afraid so, sire," Gaius says.

"Merlin and the others?" Arthur asks.

The realization hits them both.

"They could have had an encounter with her," Gaius says.

Arthur and Gaius know now something is wrong. Meanwhile, Merlin and the others have made it to an abandoned castle.

"This is a trap," Merlin tells Gwen when the others are out of earshot.

"I still don't understand why only the knights have been enchanted," Gwen says.

Merlin thinks for a moment.

"You're a woman," he says.

"So?" Gwen asks. "You haven't."

Merlin cannot help but laugh a little.

"Well women aren't really my type now are they?" he asks

Merlin leaves Gwen to find the creature. Arthur soon finds them after Gwen ends up killing the Lamia.

xxx

Merlin helps Arthur get ready for bed when they arrive back in Camelot.

"Gwen was great," Arthur says.

"Yes, she really was," Merlin replies.

"She's going to make a wonderful queen," Arthur says.

"She could say no," Merlin jokes.

"Merlin," Arthur replies in a stern tone.

He grabs a pillow and throws it at him.

"She won't, though," Merlin says. "She understands."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 9 Lancelot du Lac

Arthur has just told Agravaine about his plans to marry Gwen. Merlin does not say anything until he leaves Arthur's chambers.

"Your uncle didn't seem too happy about you asking Gwen to marry you," he notices.

He keeps himself busy by picking up around the room to avoid Arthur's gaze.

"Are you?" Arthur asks.

"You'd know if I wasn't," Merlin answers.

Arthur gets in Merlin's way to make sure he looks at him.

"Good. I want it that way. Always be honest. If you disagree with me, tell me," he says.

"Oh, I think I do that enough," Merlin replies.

Arthur laughs and pulls Merlin in his arms.

"Indeed you do," he says.

Little did they know that Agravaine is on his way to tell Morgana?

"Arthur?" Merlin asks.

He reaches for Merlin's neck and takes hold of the chain and his ring on it.

"This will always be yours," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and tucks the chain back in his shirt where it hides.

xxx

Arthur declares a tournament after the announcement of his engagement to Gwen. Merlin helps Arthur with his armor after dismounting his horse.

"Well?" Arthur asks.

"Two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other. Very romantic," Merlin replies as he takes Arthur's sword.

"Funny. It's tradition," Arthur says. The trumpets sound, announcing a new rider to enter. He does not look familiar to Merlin or Arthur. "Who on Earth's that?"

"I've no idea," Merlin replies. The rider takes off his helmet. It is Lancelot. Merlin's eyes grow in surprise. How could he be back? "It can't be."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asks.

Merlin recovers himself from the shock.

"Yes, just surprised," he says.

"As am I," Arthur replies.

xxx

Merlin and Lancelot enter Merlin's room.

"You can have my bed," Merlin says.

Lancelot laughs and shakes his head.

"No, I can't," he says.

"I insist. I'm not even here most of the time," Merlin replies.

He momentarily forgets Arthur and Gwen will soon be married and that he might have to stay in his own room more often than he has been.

"I see," Lancelot says, although Merlin can tell this confuses Lancelot. "Thank you." Merlin holds his breath as Lancelot touches his shoulder. If this was truly Lancelot, it would be more than Merlin could hope for. However, it is not. It is Morgana's dark magic that has brought Lancelot back. Trying to ruin Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen anyway see can. "It's good to see you."

"I've often thought of that night before you…" Merlin starts to say.

"Yes," Lancelot replies with a nod.

"If I could have only used magic," Merlin says.

Lancelot laughs as he sits on Merlin's bed.

"If any of us had magic, life would be a lot easier," he replies.

Merlin knows something is not right about this. He tells Gaius his suspicions.

xxx

Lancelot is given a cursed bracelet, which he decides to give Merlin. Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius test to see if Lancelot has been brought back from the dead. The bracelet had already taken its effect before Merlin can do anything about it.

"I didn't want it to be true," Merlin says.

"We all wanted him back," Gaius replies. Gaius notices Merlin's bracelet as he begins to play with it. "That's new."

"Lancelot…" Merlin begins to say.

His hand rests on the bracelet now.

"You might want to give me that," Gaius replies, extending his hand out. Merlin quickly moves his hand. "Merlin."

"I… I'll handle this," he says.

xxx

Merlin claps for Lancelot the next day when he goes on to the final with Arthur.

"You have to do something," Gaius says.

"What?" Merlin asks in a daze. "Oh, yeah."

He returns his gaze to Lancelot.

"Merlin," Gaius yells.

"I don't know," he replies. Merlin walks away. He meets Lancelot later that night. "Why am I here?"

"Because you want to be," Lancelot says.

He takes Merlin's hand.

"No, something else," Merlin replies.

"This," Lancelot says.

Lancelot grabs Merlin's waist.

"I…" Merlin begins. Lancelot kisses Merlin deeply. "I can't. I shouldn't."

Lancelot places a hand on Merlin's cheek.

"But you will," he says.

"Merlin?" a piercing voice asks.

The sound of Arthur's voice seems to shake Merlin out of his trace. He takes in the scene.

"Arthur, I..." Merlin starts to say.

"Get out of my sight," he commands. "Guards, take Lancelot to the cells."

xxx

Merlin sits on his bed in confusion. What had happened? He glances down at the bracelet. In anger, he takes it off and throws it. Everything starts to come back.

"Merlin?" Gaius asks. But when Gaius it, Merlin is gone. When he walks back downstairs, Arthur is waiting for him. "Sire."

Arthur looks down and clears his throat.

"Merlin?" he asks.

They both look towards his room.

"He's gone," Gaius tells him.

"All those times he said…" Arthur starts to say, but he cannot finish.

"He meant every word," Gaius replies.

They walk back up to Merlin's room.

"I'm marrying Gwen tomorrow," Arthur says.

"Yes," Gaius replies with a nod.

"Was he worried?" Arthur asks.

"No, Sire," Gaius answers.

Something catches Arthur's eye as he looks away.

"What's this?" he asks.

It is the bracelet. He picks it up to examine it.

"I believe it was cursed," Gaius tells him.

"That's why Merlin…" Arthur beings to say.

"I believe so," Gaius replies.

The guards then come to tell them that Lancelot has taken his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter A Herald of the New Age

Arthur sets off to find Merlin. It has been a month since anyone had seen him. Arthur takes Gwaine and Elyan with him.

"The Queen approves of this?" Gwaine asks.

He looks over at Gwen's brother, who shrugs his shoulders.

"She understands," Arthur replies for Elyan. There is a noise from a distance. "Shhh…"

They walk until they find an odd looking place.

"What is this place?" Elyan asks.

They have come across a shrine.

"Be careful," Arthur tells them.

They look around, but find nothing take could have made a sound. As they leave, Elyan stays behind and drinks some water he finds. A hand suddenly grabs him. He turns and sees that it is Merlin. However, Merlin does not have a happy look on his face. Disturbing a shrine is bad luck.

"What have you done?" Merlin asks.

The sound of a sword hitting the ground can be heard. Merlin closes his eyes tight and inhales deeply before turning. He knows it is Arthur and is not sure if he is ready to face him again. Even after a month. It is hard for Merlin to look Arthur in the eyes when he finally turns.

"Merlin," Arthur says.

Arthur can only stare. He wants to run to Merlin, but his legs won't seem to let him.

xxx

Gaius and Gwen run up to Merlin and embrace him when they arrive back in Camelot the next day.

"Thank God you're safe," Gaius says.

Gwen smiles and places a hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin cannot help but notice her new look as Queen. Before Merlin can tell her anything, Arthur grabs his shoulder.

"We need to have words," Arthur says. They go to Arthur and now Gwen's chambers. Merlin keeps his distance as Arthur walks over to the window. "Why did you leave?"

"I was ashamed," Merlin replies.

"A month! You were gone a month," Arthur yells out.

Merlin looks down.

"I know," he says.

"Gaius told me what happened. The bracelet," Arthur replies.

Merlin opens his mouth to speak, but there is a knock. Gwen enters. Merlin smiles at the new queen.

"You make a beautiful queen," he tells her.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen replies.

Merlin then clears her throat.

"I need to see Gaius," he says.

Merlin tells Gaius about the shrine and how Elyan had drank water from there.

xxx

Merlin enters Arthur and Gwen's chambers to find Arthur asleep at his desk the next morning.

"He's been there this whole time?" he asks Gwen. Gwen nods. "Arthur!" He bolts upright. "Sorry."

Merlin and Gwen share a look and laugh seeing that food was in Arthur hair.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asks.

"You have a bit of stew in your hair," Merlin tells him.

"A joy to have you back," Arthur says sarcastically.

"Thank you," Merlin replies.

"Better get ready. Training today," Arthur says.

When Merlin sees Gaius again, he tells him to tell Arthur Elyan is possessed. But it is too late. Elyan attacks Arthur.

xxx

Merlin tells Arthur about Elyan being possessed after finding out about the attack. Elyan has fled. They go to find him. Merlin laughs as he remembers the meal before leaving.

"You must be hungry," Arthur says.

"I'm starving," Merlin replies.

Arthur points to the chair next to him.

"Pull up a chair," he says.

"Thanks. I am…" Merlin starts, but he suddenly realizes what is going on. "You're joking."

"You were away," Arthur says.

Little did Arthur know Merlin had already been looking for Elyan?

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes.

Arthur shakes Merlin from the memory.

"So this Druid boy possessing Elyan wants revenge?" Arthur asks.

"That's what Gaius believes. He craves peace," Merlin replies.

They finally reach the shrine. Arthur drops his sword.

"Here I am," Arthur yells out.

Elyan shows himself.

"I am responsible for what happened. I was young and inexperienced. Desperate. I'm sorry. The Druid people will no longer he treated like that again

Arthur is astonished when Elyan hugs him. The spirit leaves.

xxx

Merlin finds Arthur just sitting on his bed when he enters the royal chambers later that night.

"How's Elyan?" Arthur asks.

"He'll be fine," Merlin tells him. Merlin walks over to Arthur. "I don't think I've ever seen that side of you. It was nice."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur says.

Merlin frowns.

"And I thought you'd changed," he replies. Arthur sighs. "No chance that we could have a hug?"

Arthur turns to find Merlin's open arms. Merlin starts to run, but Arthur catches him. They sway and laugh for a moment.

"Gwen will be here any moment," Arthur says.

Merlin nods.

"Goodnight, Arthur."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 11 The Hunter's Heart

When Merlin is in the Royal Chambers one morning, he cannot help but notice Arthur's choice of clothes for the day. He had only seen him wear these a few times before.

"I'm not saying it's inappropriate, but I feel I have to say something," Merlin says as he holds up the clothing. "You only wear these for big announcements."

Arthur takes his clothes from Merlin.

"Nothing gets past you," he says.

"But…" Merlin starts, but Arthur puts one finger in the air, silencing him.

"Merlin, shut up. It's all fine," Arthur replies. Merlin takes a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to get dressed and meet you in the Council Chamber."

xxx

Merlin stands next to Gaius as Arthur and Gwen stand in front of the court.

"My Lords, fellow Knights, gentlemen… today is cased for celebration," Arthur says. He grabs Gwen's hand. It is at this point Merlin begins to realize what is going on. "It's my pleasure to announce that the Queen is with child."

Everyone claps. Merlin is in shock.

"Smile and clap," Gaius whispers into Merlin's ear.

"This is great," Merlin says.

"Could have fooled me," Gaius replies.

"The news just stunned me. I really am happy," Merlin says. He follows Arthur and Gwen back to their chambers after the announcement. They stare at Merlin for a moment. "Come here."

He hugs Gwen.

"We didn't know it would be this soon," Gwen admits.

Merlin let's her go then looks over at Arthur.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

He would be lying to himself if he said he was not a little hurt for not being told before the others.

"What, so you could run around the castle telling everyone?" Arthur asks jokingly.

"I would not have," Merlin replies defensively.

xxx

With a feast being planned after the announcement, the castle had been plenty busy.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Gaius asks.

"Quite," he answers.

He does not say anything more. Gaius does not like this.

"You've been awfully quiet," he notices.

Merlin sighs and looks at Gaius.

"It's just… a baby," he says.

"I know," Gaius replies.

"It's a lot to prepare for," Merlin says.

There comes a yelling from outside the door.

"Merlin," Arthur calls.

"That's my cue," he replies. "Arthur and Gwen are having a picnic before the feast tomorrow." He has a smile on his face as he walks out. They end up some ways outside the castle walls. "Here?"

Gwen looks around.

"It's nice," she says.

Arthur also looks around for a moment.

"But is the view really that good?" he asks.

"Arthur…" Gwen begins.

"Let's go back to the other spot," Arthur replies.

Merlin gives a sigh as he starts picking up the basket of food.

"Merlin, he's joking," Gwen says.

"I'll just leave now," he says after everything is unloaded.

"Nonsense," Arthur replies. He grabs Merlin's arms to pulls him around. "Gwen's right. Stay."

Merlin gives him an apprehensive look.

"You're joking again," he replies.

"Am not," Arthur says, playfully sounding hurt.

Merlin smiles and sits down to join them to eat.

xxx

Merlin runs into Gwen a few days later in the corridor. He is carrying a bow over as shoulder.

"Hunting again I see," she replies with a laugh.

"Yeah, just great, Merlin says.

He is obviously not happy about this.

"You're not a fan of hunting," Gwen tells him, knowing it was true.

She has known him for too long not to notice the servant's dislike of the sport.

"Not at all, but Arthur does," Merlin replies.

"I just wanted you to know that since being with Arthur, I've learned that he values your opinion above almost all others," Gwen says. Merlin smiles and looks down at the ground. Arthur could be an absolute prat sometimes, but deep down the idiot cared. "Even if he'd be the last person to admit it."

Merlin laughs in agreement.

"You can say that again," he replies. Gwen looks down and puts her hands over her still flat stomach. "What's the matter?"

He begins to fear the worst.

"I'd be a fool to say that I wasn't scared," Gwen admits.

"Of what?" Merlin asks. She gives him a look. He then realizes what she is trying to say. "Morgana?"

"Arthur won't admit it, but he's thinking the same thing," Gwen says.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby," Merlin tells her.

"Thank you," Gwen replies.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 12 The Sword in the Stone

Merlin is helping Arthur get ready for the feast of Beltane. Gwen is just starting to show.

"What's taking so long?" Arthur asks.

He is waiting for Merlin to hand him his clothes to get dressed.

"Wait one second," Merlin replies.

Arthur steps from behind the dressing screen, only in his shirt and no trousers. Merlin hides something behind his back as he turns to face Arthur.

"What's that?" Arthur asks.

"Nothing," Merlin tells him.

Arthur grabs him and turns him around. He takes in Merlin's backside for a moment before grabbing the belt Merlin is trying to hide.

"Why are you putting another hole in my belt?' Arthur asks.

"I'm enhancing it for comfort and ease of use," Merlin says.

"You're saying I'm fat?" Arthur asks. He takes Merlin's hands and places them on his waist. "Say it now."

Merlin bites his lip and hands the belt to Arthur.

"Here," he says.

Arthur tries to put the belt on, but cannot.

"Not a word to anyone," Arthur says.

He shoves it into Merlin's chest.

xxx

A few days later, Arthur and Merlin are in the Council Chambers when the warning bells sound. Gwaine runs in.

"We're under attack," he yells.

Arthur turns to Merlin.

"Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber," he tells him.

"Right," he nods. Merlin meets up with Gaius after getting everyone to safety. "They'll reach the citadel soon."

"How did they get in without being detected?" Gaius asks.

Then realization hits Merlin.

"Agravaine," he says.

Merlin starts towards the door.

"Merlin," Gaius calls.

"I've got to find Arthur," he replies. Merlin finds him in a corridor, injured. It takes some effort for Merlin to pick Arthur up. "We need to get out of here."

They get to the inner chambers. Arthur takes a heavy breath as Merlin helps him lay down. As Merlin starts to stand up, Arthur grabs his hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replies through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not. Here," Merlin says.

Arthur let's go of Merlin and watches as he retrieves a wet rag. Merlin places it over Arthur's wound.

"All right, maybe a broken rib or two," Arthur admits.

"How long before they reach us?" Gaius asks.

"Minutes at best," Percival answers.

Merlin walks up to them after tending to Arthur.

"We need to get Arthur out," he says.

"He won't go willingly," Gaius replies. Percival leaves after being called. "What if he was to lose his will?"

"Magic?" Merlin asks in a whisper. "I can try." Merlin casts a spell over Arthur. Gwaine and Percival arrive. "We have to go."

Arthur, being under the influence of the spell, agrees. Gwaine stays with Gaius. Merlin, Percival, and Arthur run into Elyan in the woods. That night, they decided that they will go to Ealdor. However, Morgana finds them, and they lose sight of Percival. Then Elyan leaves, giving Melrin and Arthur the chance to escape.

xxx

Merlin has Arthur change the next morning. He has a hard time reframing his laugh as Arthur walks from behind a tree.

"Are these your clothes?" Arthur asks.

They are obviously too small for the king.

"Yes," Merlin answers.

"A bit tight," Arthur replies.

Merlin laughs.

"It'll do," he says.

They soon run into the smugglers Isolde and Tristian. As the spell on Arthur wears off, the sight is attacked.

"Where do we go?" Tristian asks.

"Come with us to Ealdor," Merlin says.

Suddenly Merlin collapses to the ground.

"Merlin," Arthur replies.

"He's been injured," Isolde say, noticing the gash in Merlin side.

Merlin comes to as they stop for the night. The first thing he does look down at his now bandaged side. He had not realized before that he had been injured. He turns and sees Arthur looking over at him across the fire.

"You knew Agravaine was betraying me," Arthur says.

"I had my suspicions," Merlin replies.

Arthur then gets up and joins Merlin.

"You feeling all right?" he asks.

"You're the one that's injured," Merlin reminds Arthur.

Arthur looks down and laughs. Leave it to Merlin to ignore his own problems.

"You too now," Arthur replies.

They reach Ealdor. Arthur watches as Merlin rests. Hunith walks up beside him.

"He'll be fine by the morning," she tells him.

"Good," Arthur says.

Hunith notices Arthur has not stopped looking at her son.

"What about you, sire?" she asks.

"I'm healing," Arthur tells her.

Hunith leaves as Merlin begins to stir. He sits up and rubs his face. His face begin to warm when he sees Arthur watching him at the doorway.

"Arthur," Merlin says.

"Hey," he replies.

Arthur smiles and sits next to Merlin.

"We're out of harm?" Merlin asks.

"For now," Arthur tells him.

Arthur leans in and takes Merlin in his arms. The next day, Agravaine and his men find them. They are able to get away.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 13 The Sword in the Stone Part 2

Merlin is able to get away from the group for a moment to call Kilgharrah for help.

"Did we lose them?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Merlin says.

They hear something later that night. Arthur gives Merlin a stern look.

"I thought you said we lost them," he says.

Merlin looks towards the sound.

"I thought we had," he replies.

Merlin gives Arthur a last look before making his way towards the noise.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"Creating a diversion," Merlin says.

Arthur lets out a laugh in disbelief.

"Don't do anything stupid," he replies.

"Me?" Merlin asks, giving a hurt expression before turning and leaving.

Merlin soon comes across Agravaine. His heart races, wondering if Morgana is close by.

"Merlin?" Agravaine asks in relief. However, Merlin knows it all a show. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin shakes his head. "Tell me!"

"I don't think so," Merlin replies.

He sounds more confident than he feels.

"Then I'll have to kill you," Agravaine says. Agravaine steps towards Merlin, who uses his magic to throw him back. He looks at Merlin in shock as he slowly gets up. "You have magic."

"I was born with it," Merlin tells him.

"You… you're Emrys," Agravaine realizes.

"That is what the Druids call me," Merlin says.

"How will Arthur react when he learns this?" Agravaine asks.

Merlin does not show any emotion.

"He won't," he replies.

Agravaine goes to attack, but Merlin stops him, this time killing him. As Merlin goes to find the others, Arthur finds him first.

"Merlin," he replies.

You can hear the relief in Arthur's voice.

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin asks.

"Shut up," Arthur replies, pulling Merlin in front of him to continue walking.

xxx

On the way back to Camelot, they take a rest.

"You all right?" Merlin asks Arthur, noticing him staring at the sky.

"I trusted the wrong people. I was a fool," Arthur answers.

"You are being too hard on yourself," Merlin tells him.

Arthur walks away. Merlin asks Kilgharrah for help later that night when everyone was asleep. After talking, Merlin wakes Arthur and takes him to where the people of Camelot fled to.

"What the hell are you paying at?" Arthur asks.

And there is Excalibur, the sword in the stone, the people that fled Camelot surrounding it.

"Proving that you are their leader and their king," Merlin says.

"By pulling a sword that is stuck fast in solid stone out?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Merlin replies.

Arthur looks at the sword with reservation.

"You better be right about this," Arthur says.

At first, Arthur cannot get the sword to budge.

"I believe in you," Merlin says, nodding his head. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king."

Merlin's eyes glow as Arthur again attempts a second time, able to pull the sword out.

"Long live the king," the people yell.

From the crowd, Gwen walks out.

"Gwen," Merlin yells.

He quickly recovers, forgetting she was now queen and very much pregnant, and gives a bow. Arthur walks up to her and takes her hands in his.

"The baby?" he asks.

"All is well," Gwen replies with a smile.

xxx

Merlin uses an aging spell to sneak into the castle and places a spell where Morgana is sleeping.

"You look like you've been up all night," Arthur notices as they get ready on the morning.

"Couldn't sleep," Merlin says.

"You ready?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks down. He has done everything he can think of, but he does not know if it is enough.

"I have faith in you. But if anything happens to us, I want you to know…" he starts.

Arthur pulls Merlin to his lips, stopping him midsentence.

"Yeah, me, too," he replies after breaking apart.

They gather the others to storm the castle. They charge the council room. Morgana is waiting for them, sitting on the throne.

"Hello, dear brother," she says, giving him a dark glare.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asks.

"Our father," Morgana answers.

She says a spell, but it doesn't work. Merlin smiles, but it does not compare to the victory his is having on the inside.

"Not so powerful now, my lady?" Arthur asks. She runs off. "After her!"

During the battle, Isolde is killed. Morgana is wounded, but not killed.

xxx

Merlin works in Arthur and Gwen's chambers a few days later, cleaning the mess. He takes a deep breath as Arthur walks in.

"It'll take time," Merlin tells him.

Arthur shakes his head and reaches for Merlin's heads, causing him to drop the rag he had been cleaning with.

"No hurry," he replies.

He pulls Merlin into a deep kiss. The desperateness of the kiss catches Merlin by surprise.

"Hey now," Merlin says, pulling a reluctant Arthur away from him.

"I could've lost you," Arthur tells him.

"But you didn't," Merlin replies, hugging Arthur tight.

AN: Series 5 coming soon.


End file.
